Nap Time
by Rasake
Summary: Sora is put in charge of a kindergarten class easy enough, but what would happen if you also stick a horny Riku in the same room Read and find out Lemon! Sora x Riku LeonxCloudxSephiroth


NAP TIME

NAP TIME

**A/N: ok so just to be clear this story is a Sweet Yaoi Lemon, so even though its adorable I'm thinking about putting in a lemon **

**Disclaimer: I Rasake do not own any of these adorable, cute, amazing characters; they all belong to Square Enix –pout-**

_**DEDICATION: -blushes- this story is in dedication to my –blushes more- boyfriend / happy birthday babe….**_

**ENJOY!!**

The bell rang, making each little toddler to stop on the spot and drop to the matted floor with a thud.

Off in the distance the school bell rang throughout Destiny Island, a worried Sora followed behind a bored Riku. "Riku, we gotta hurry I'm already late!" fidgeted the brunette. "Relax Sora they're just a bunch of 4 year olds, don't worry."

The door slowly opened as the new kindergarten teacher entered his newly assigned class. "Umm…Riku" stammered a nervous Sora, "I don't think I can do this."

Sora grabbed the door for dear life whining as Riku was trying to push his best friend/boyfriend through the door. "NO! Riku! I don't want to! You can't make me!"

"Sora! You're being a baby, there just little kids, you'll be fine! Now! Go!" with one last shove, Sora was sent tumbling to the floor with Riku on top.

After wincing from the fall, both boys noticed their position and blushed a deep crimson red.

Squirming a bit Sora tried to get free from the lustful glares appearing on Riku's face. His eyes becoming hooded his lips parting slightly Riku's face inched closer to his trapped lover's.

Sensing his lover's intentions Sora's eyes widened and he began to protest. "Riku! No! Don't you dare! We're at school! Riku No! Bad Riku!"

Instead of stopping him, his lust was burned brighter as he lowered to nibble on his prey's neck, a smirk visible on his face.

As the pair of lips trailed from chin to collar bone, eliciting mewls from the brunette, a room full of innocent wide eyes all watched in bewilderment.

"Um… are you our new teacher?" piped up a spiky blond child. Both teenaged boys froze, their eyes widening in horror as they realized were they were and what they were currently doing there.

Slowly both boys got up starring at the door wondering if they could run. Unfortunately Sora had to do his job, slowly turning their heads towards the mass of kindergarteners.

Blushing an uncontrollable color Sora slowly stood up and faced the class, putting his hands together "Um… y-yes I'm your new teacher, my name is Sora Fujamaki."

The blond child piped up again, this time in front of Riku pointing a finger in his face. "Who's he!" Riku scowled answering "buzz off kid."

The child stood frozen his mouth forming a pout while his eyes began to tear up, and began to wail, crying his eyes out screaming "HE'S MEAN!!" running and hiding his face into Sora's legs muffling his sobs.

Sora saw the adorable child and picked him up cradling him in his arms putting them face to face, whispering "Hey c'mon don't cry, he isn't mean, he's just grouchy cuz he hasn't had his nap yet." Both spiky haired boys giggling at the confused Riku on the floor "See its all right, he's just a big dummy don't worry about him."

Two other little kids dashed to the front of the class were Sora was, looking up at the blond, one had long brown hair with steel colored eyes, and the other had extremely long silver hair tied in a pony tail that reached the back of his knees.

Both boys looked concerned as Sora kissed the blond on the cheek and whispered "all better" placing him on the floor were the two other boys quickly placed their hands on the blonde's shoulders checking if he was okay. The blond looked their way and gave a huge grin and giggled "yup!" skipping off to play, the two boys faced Riku with a look of detest and death.

Both boys' eyes narrowed looking ready to kill muttering under their breath with vengeance and said in unison "you hurt Cloud! You'll pay!" both boys scampered off to the back of class and returned in a few seconds with wooden swords.

Pointing them at Riku they then switched to a battle stance, both Sora and Riku stared wide eyed at each other.

"What kind of freak school gives kids wooden swords to play with!!" Screamed Riku running for his life across the matted floors, Sora who was enjoying the show just sat there giggling. "What's the matter Riku afraid of a few kindergarteners?" teased Sora with a grin spread across his face.

"SORA, HELP!" yelled Riku as the two boys had cornered him against the cubbies. With a soft sigh Sora walked over to the kitchen area and took out a plate from the cupboard slowly placing things on the plate humming lightly. "Um….babe any minute now would be nice please…….babe? SORA!!" with a smile plastered on his face Sora turned around with the plate and a pitcher in hand.

"SNACK TIME…..come and gets it kiddies" every head in the class room stopped immediately and turned to stare at Sora with big shiny eyes.

After the throng of kids had massacred the cookie plate Sora noticed a familiar spiky haired blond pouting at the empty plate, with a soft smile Sora pulled out a cookie and cup of milk from behind his back.

"Here you go Cloud," the child's eyes instantly lit up, giggling and accepting the cookies with a 'thankies!' munching on it happily, breaking off a piece and offering it to Sora "want some?".

The moment they heard Cloud giggle both attacking boys' ears perked up and turned to look at the blond, turning back to pout at the frightened Riku, to only end their stance and hang their heads in shame.

Both boys mumbled cutely "I want a cookie to share with Cloud….."

Sora bent down and whispered into the blonde's ear "wouldn't your friends like a cookie to" Cloud responded with a quick nod blushing slightly and scampering over to them, looking at his feet and wringing his hands behind his back

"Um Leon…Sephiroth…would you two like a cookie too?" Both Leon and Sephiroth nodded with a small blush tinting their own cheeks. "Kay!" The blond said as his eyes lit up and he squealed scampering back to Sora tugging on his pants softly and nodding.

Sora turned around with three cookies, giving them to the little boys, placing a small cup of milk into Cloud's hands. "It's the last cup so you two will have to share with Cloud." Sora said with a sly wink

Timidly Cloud stretched out his arm to offer both boys some milk, they happily dunked their cookies and munched on them going over to the small tables and picking one out for the three to eat contently.

Sensing that the coast was clear Riku came out of hiding, wearing a sulky face next to his beloved whose smile was shining bright from the cuteness.

Sora absentmindedly nibbled on a cookie, just as he was about to take a bite Riku came in and swatted his hand away from it, leaving Sora to turn to look at Riku with questioning eyes and a cookie sticking halfway out of his mouth.

Riku leaned in grabbed Sora's chin softly bringing Sora closer and taking a bite out of the cookie, retreating slowly to smirk triumphantly at a blushing Sora who in return munched on his half and slowly kissed his boyfriends lips, tasting his two favorite things in the world….along with ice cream…..and cake…..and candy…and cotton candy…oh and those cute little cherries that come in the pink lemonade….ok so it was in the top 5 region.

With a soft giggle from Sora and a sigh from Riku the two ended the short kiss with a smile, Riku slowly mouthing out 'I love you' leaving a blushing Sora to mouth back 'love you too'.

Unbeknownst to them that a certain little girl was ogling them in the distance, "Kairi what was that word?!" the little brunette squirmed in place grabbing her head trying to remember. "Grr mommy always says it when she sees those movies with two boys….what was it?…kiwi…nu….kawa…KAWAI!!"

The little brunette shook the auburn haired girl next to her violently. The red headed girl turned around in time to see the two boys kiss.

Her small eyes slowly growing as big as her friends and beginning to twinkle, the both started smiling watching the couple interact; the cute glances, the lingering touches, and the sweet random kisses.

Both girls turned to look at the other and grabbed each others hands squealing for the whole room to hear "KAWAI!!" hoping around and pointing at the couple.

The two girls whispered to each other softly eyes twinkling, they set out to do their plan. They scurried over to Cloud and filled him in who in response tilted his head to the side and said "huh?"

The two girls giggled and grabbed his wrist and dragged him on his butt over to the middle, both girls waving to Leon and Sephiroth "we'll take good care of him" they both said with a wink.

Once all three were huddled up in the middle they all nodded and pushed Cloud over to Riku "GO!"

Little Cloud just blushed and tugged on Riku's pants cupping his hand to make him understand it was a secret. As soon as the teen bent over Cloud practically yelled out "….I need to pee…" loud enough for Sora to hear, Riku only started to stutter as the little boy grabbed his hand and led him to the bathroom.

The two girls then scurried over to the giggling Sora and tugged on his pant leg. Sora slowly bent over with a smile "yes?" Little Kairi began to stammer and stare at her toes. "W-Well me and S-Selphie…um just….um…wanted to k-know…" at this point the brunette girl had lost her patience and had jumped from behind Kairi and yelled "What does true love feel like!?"

Sora's blush returned and he slowly slipped his hand into his hair to run it through his chocolate locks, "um…..I-I don't k-know girls…"

The two little girls used their puppy dog eyes and pouts to try to convince him. "Pwease?" begged Kairi. After hearing this, a small little blonde girl's ears perked up. "Mew? ... Yay!! Yunnie c'mon, c'mon Yunnie I wanna hear too." Dragging the little brunette next to her over to Sora, "b-but Tidus said he was going to show me how to whistle…." Yuna pouted. "he can show you that later, this is a once in a life time thingy" finally getting in front of Sora with the other girls, waving her free hand in the air to get the blushing Sora's attention "we wanna know too!!"

Soon all the girls of the class had Sora surrounded squealing for his answer. All the girls sat together in a semi-circle to listen to Sora, holding each other's hands. Selphie and Kairi, Yuna and Rikku, Tifa and Aerith, Yuffie and Paine, including Lulu who sat by herself smirking at all the 'immature' girls, all their shining eyes were directed at Sora.

Sora stood nervously in front of them fingering his crown necklace looking down to hide his crimson blush.

"W-Well …..True love is like……" At this moment Cloud came into the room giggling at the following Riku who stopped at the doorway to stare at his beautiful boyfriend smiling slightly as he heard him speak.

After a deep sigh Sora cleared his throat and bit his lower lip. "True love is when… you can't stop thinking about the person…no matter what…and you could never be mad at them… hehe even if they steal your cookies…and when you think about them your tummy gets this weird feeling…as if there were tiny butterflies in your there…and you can't help but smile when they smile…and all you wanna do all day is be with them and make them happy, and knowing that they feel the same way about you too, and no one could tear you apart" at this point all the girls were holding back squeals and scrunching up to their partners.

"And when they get sad all you want to do is make them happy again, and hurt anyone who hurt them…and buy them gifts and spend time together and just be there for them like they are for you… that's what I think true love is" Sora smiled relishing in the fact that all he had said was about Riku, staring up into the mass of girls noticing blond spikes in the back giggling, as Sora caught his gaze and the little blond pointed to the door way.

Sora turned around "huh?...oh my god Riku?! Were you there the whole time?!" Sora's face discovered a new shade of red as Riku chuckled and walked over to wrap his arms around Sora's waist, leaning his face in a bit to Sora's letting his eyes hood slightly. Sora slowly grabbed onto Riku's shirt and leaned his face upwards hooding his eyes as well, their lips parted with only an inch separating them.

All the little girls and Cloud who was now joined by Sephiroth and Leon, suddenly held their breaths all leaning forward in anticipation.

Oblivious to their surroundings the couple slowly nudged each others noses. One of Riku's hands came up to caress his lover's face "Sora, I love you….." Sora, almost on the verge of tear, slowly wrapped his arms around Riku's neck and whispered "I love you too Riku…." Before pressing their lips together.

At that exact moment the whole room erupted with cheers and squeals from all the girls except for Selphie who passed out and was now being fanned by Kairi.

Both boys laughed and bumped foreheads softly, staring into each other's eyes, until Sora looked into the small crowd and offered a blushing giggle and a wave, to which Riku responded with a quick kiss to his blushing cheek, causing all the girls to scream louder.

Later, during play time Sora and Riku were setting up the mats for nap time, to which Cloud responded "but….but we're not tired…" Sora just giggled picking him up and went over to Sephiroth and Leon, joining in on their game.

All seemed calm as the kids played; Rikku, Lulu, Tifa and Paine were dressing up in costumes and horsing around, Aerith, Yuffie, Selphie and Kairi were playing house, Cloud, Sephiroth and Leon were playing 'Battle for the lifestream', Wakka, Vincent, Barret, Cid, Zack and Cait Sith were playing blitzball, while Yuna and Tidus were in the corner practicing whistling.

Suddenly the calm was broken as little Yuna ran up to Riku, hugging his leg and sobbing lightly. Sora stopped playing and was about to see what happened, but then he saw Riku kneeling down hugging the small girl and petting her head softly picking her up poking her stomach and making her giggle, he couldn't help but smile as he saw Riku with a kid…it was really cute.

"Now you wanna tell me what happened Yuna?" asked Riku balancing the little brunette on his hip. The little girl hugged Riku's neck and muffled her response into his shirt. "What was that?" Yuna looked up with new tears brimming on her beautiful eyes. "T-Tidus called me a butt wipe.." she sobbed

"Aw its okay, c'mon lets go talk to Tidus……TIDUS" Riku sang out making Yuna giggle. Right after a small brunette boy stood in front of Riku staring at the older teen's shoes.

"Present….." Riku knelt down with Yuna on his hip and poked the little boy in the tummy "you mind telling me why you called Yuna a butt wipe."

Instantly the little boy's eyes filled with hurt and concern. "I didn't mean to, honest… it's just that…" he pouted and lowered his head more to hide the blush blossoming on his cheeks. "What is it Tidus?" "….she kissed my eye…"

Yuna's and Riku's face scrunched up in confusion "Nu I didn't! I kissed his cheek but he fell back so I kissed his eye to" giggled little Yuna "and that's when you called her a butt wipe?" chuckled Riku.

"Yea….." the little boy responded. "Now Tidus, what do you say to Yuna?" the little boy pouted "….I'm sorry…" "Apology accepted" the little girl chirped. Tidus' eyes lit up, the smile on his face returning then he held out his hand to Yuna and asked "you wanna go play Aeons?" "Sure!...but can I be Shiva this time…you look kinda weird in a dress" the little boy blushed even more and dragged Yuna along with him to play.

Sora scanned the room searching for anything out of the ordinary and only found Riku teaching a few kids how to use a sword.

Suddenly Sora felt a tug at his jeans he bent over "yes?" he asked Sephiroth. The silver haired toddler grabbed Sora by the collar of his shirt and pulled him over to where Leon was hovering over a sleeping Cloud.

Sephiroth pointed a demanding finger at Cloud and muttered "fix it….please" straining as if disgusted by the last word. Slowly kneeling down next to Cloud and assuring a worried Leon that he wasn't dead only sleeping, slowly taking the small spiky bundle into his arms and balancing him on his hip resting the blonde spikes on his shoulder.

He walked over to the lights and slowly dimmed them down a bit, all the little ones started to yawn and nod as Sora told them all. "Nap time kiddies"

All the little toddlers shuffled over to the mats rubbing their eyes, clinging tightly to Sora or Riku as they tucked them in.

Sora saw that Leon and Sephiroth had saved Cloud a space next to them, so he made his way over to them while petting the adorable bundle in his arms.

He slowly lowered himself to place Cloud on the mat but he just scrunched up his face and shook his head clinging tighter to Sora.

Giggling softly Sora patted the boy's back "c'mon Cloud nap time" the little boy just shook his head slowly mumbling softly "nu……Sowa" Sora did not miss the hurt looks on the two smaller boys.

Sora smiled and released the little boy's death grip on him, whispering softly to the boy "look Leon and Sephiroth are here, they wanna sleep next to you…c'mon Cloud" the little boy just cracked open one of his eyes and looked around "Lee? … Sephy?" they both blushed at their nick names and responded "we're here" both patting and running their hands through the mess of blond spikes.

With a soft sigh of relief and a cute smile Cloud snuggled up to his mat and fell back to sleep.

After doing a few round checks to see if all of them were asleep, Sora let out a tired sigh and began to pick up the mess the kids had made.

As soon has he had finished picking up a few toys, he found his body being pressed up against another's. Riku's hands had slipped around his waist and were slipping under his shirt, one hand roaming over Sora's chest while the other toyed and teased Sora's pant line.

The brunette slumped against Riku as his knees gave out from his lover pin pointing all his weak spots. Slowly a warm pair of lips came to place soft moist kisses on his neck causing Sora to gasp in surprise.

Sora was fighting a losing battle as Riku's body began to rub and push at all the right places. Riku knew he was winning as Sora slowly began to roll his hips against his own, eliciting a hiss from the older male.

As one hand slowly began to enter Sora's pants Riku's lips found themselves at Sora's ear whispering huskily "Sora……" taking a few nibbles at the sensitive ear lobe, he continued to tease his lover's body. "…I want you….".

All he got as a response was yet another gasp and a soft mewl from Sora. Panting slightly he tried to speak. "Ri……Riku….can we?"

"….I don't care.." answered Riku his tongue trailing along softly down to Sora's collar bone. Riku's expert fingers had made their way into Sora's pants wrapping his slender fingers around his clothed erection.

A deep moan along with the squeaking of a few toys as they hit the floor was heard and that's all Riku needed. He slipped his hands out from his lover's body and turned him around to pick him up. Sora instantly wrapped his legs around Riku and began to rub his bottom against Riku's clothed erection whilst attacking his lover's neck with soft suckles and hot needy kisses.

Riku cautiously walked over to the big fort in one of the corners slipping in and placing his lover on one of the nap mats. "Mmm?" asked Sora locking his lips with his lover's as he felt the familiar plastic mat underneath him.

As the two ended their lust filled kiss to breath, Sora slowly began to take in his surroundings, the fort was perfect for this sort of thing, and he then suddenly noticed little hearts and paopu fruits floating from the ceiling. "the girls helped me…" stated Riku as he slowly slipped Sora's shirt higher.

Blushing and looking down while biting back a mewl, Sora found a plate of cookies and a paper vase filled with paper flowers.

"you guys did this for me?" Sora asked slowly arching his back as Riku chuckled slowly kissing his way up Sora's chest. "how could we not after your little speech up there"

Riku was finally able to slip the shirt off Sora and was now kissing his way down the slender body.

Sora's hands found themselves fisting in Riku's shirt to come off.

Smirking smugly Riku sat up and took of his shirt exposing his muscled form.

Sora always felt embarrassed compared to Riku, he slowly slid his hands down to cover up his barely toned tummy.

Riku's slender fingers slowly took Sora's wrists and placed them over his head. "Sora….I've told you a million times…I love you…I love your body…and I love you…your perfect.

Now instead of his tummy Sora was frantically trying to hide his blush. "I love you to Riku…and I'm the luckiest guy in the world to have you by my side…"

The two shared a soft sweet kiss, which quickly lost all innocence as the lust from the two began to settle in.

Slowly their lips moved in sync and Riku's tongue began to probe Sora's mouth, retracing all the familiar tosses and turns of his lover's tongue.

The fort was soon filled with moans and pants from both boys as they hungered for more.

After Sora found his quiet voice he managed to squeak "R-Riku….I need you….inside me…please" he urged arching his back and adding in a moan as Riku began to trail kisses back down Sora's chest, reaching his pants and beginning to take them off with his expert mouth.

Soon Sora's pants were around his thighs and with each gentle tug lower the newly revealed flesh was be rewarded with a soft nibble from Riku.

Finally, Sora clad in only tented boxers, was squirming under Riku's touches and nuzzles up his thighs.

Only to be fair Sora clawed at Riku's pants, finally opening them Riku sat up to allow Sora to take off his pants, slowly the brunette tried to mimic the older teen's actions.

Trailing soft innocent kisses down the rippling muscles, teasing him by slowly lowering his boxers to reveal his pant line to which he nibbled at running his hands up Riku's strong back and chest.

As soon as Sora had managed to take Riku's pants off he was instantly pushed back onto the mat, barely recovering from the smack down, Sora then found himself completely nude.

His man hood now out in the open and Sora's blush back in its rightful place, Riku bent down nibble around Sora's erection, slowly slipping his boxers off as well.

Grasping Sora's dick in his slender fingers Riku began to lick and suckle Sora's member, slowly taking the head into his mouth sliding his tongue over the slit, slowly taking Sora's complete length into his mouth.

As Sora began to writhe underneath Riku's hot mouth, bucking his hips once, which resulted in Riku pinning them down with both hands.

Riku slowly bobbed his head up and down groaning softly as he heard his precious Sora mewling and moaning his name.

"R-Ri….Riku….I'm….gonnna ….ngh…." with one last slow bob Riku pulled his mouth away licking his lips softly with a sinister "Oh no you don't …"

Sora's whimpers of disappointment were soon replaced with strangled gasps as Riku slowly inserted his digit into Sora's tight entrance.

Sliding in and out of Sora's hole, Riku slowly added a second finger, scissoring both fingers to stretch him out. Sora involuntarily lowered himself onto Riku's slender fingers wincing as the pain traveled up his spine. With a small smirk Riku teasingly inserted his third finger, wriggling his fingers inside Sora.

Seeing the pained look on his face, Riku slowly kissed around Sora's erection teasing the sensitive skin with soft suckles and bites. Just as Sora had began to rock his hips against the fingers inside him, Riku slowly pulled them out causing Sora to shudder and whimper as the warmth inside him was gone.

Slowly Riku drew himself closer to the brunette's body, kissing his way up the tanned chest pressing the tip of his cock against Sora's still tight entrance while placing his hands firmly on the smaller boy's hips.

As he entered half way into him, Sora's hands began to ball up into fists, his lip in between his teeth and a pained expression on his face. With the all of his self restraint Riku stopped his movements completely and gently kissed Sora's luscious lips.

The brunette whimpered softly "Riku…..It hurts….." a soft sigh filled the small castle as Riku's soft whisper was heard "I know it does Sora….it'll get better soon….do you want me to stop?"

The brunette slowly shook his head and held back a yelp of pain as he pushed his body lower onto Riku's member, taking the long shaft completely inside him. Riku let a low groan escape him arching his back and staring at the ceiling trying to control himself from fucking Sora senseless.

With an encouraging push and a small smirk the brunette commented devilishly "I'm ready…." Sliding his hand over the ones on his hip. After breathing out a heavy sigh Riku pulled himself out, only to ram back inside at full force. The small brunette covered his mouth as a loud moan escaped his lips, biting down hard on his fingers as Riku began a steady pace.

While still keeping the slow pace, Riku placed his hand over the one that was covering Sora's mouth, whispering hotly "….don't….mmm.. Hold back…I want to…ngh… hear you…" Sora slowly lowered his hands only to place them next to his sides to push himself onto Riku matching his quickening thrusts.

As Riku began to see the familiar grunts and faces of Sora nearing his climax, he grasped Sora's hard cock with one hand and placed the other beside Sora's head, lowering his body to press up against his, both boys moaning loudly from the increase in friction.

Riku's expert fingers matched each and every one of his own thrusts using the pre-cum oozing from Sora's slick cock to pump faster, swiftly capturing the brunette's lips in a heated kiss.

"ngh…Riku….Riku…Riku…shit..Riku…I'm…gonnna…" with one last strangled moan Sora groaned long and hard as he climaxed, covering his chest in a slimy coat of cum.

Riku half collapsed on top of Sora as his orgasm began, all pattern was lost as he bucked his cock harder and harder into Sora's ass, coating the brunette's inside with stream upon stream of cum.

Both boys began to slow down their thrusts, straining and savoring each moment of their orgasm. As the moans slowly shifted to pants and gasps for air, Riku collapsed on top of Sora resulting in a "oof…ouch Riku" "S-Sorry" was all the older teen could reply as he pulled his now limp dick out of Sora.

With a soft giggle from Sora all the juices began to ooze out of his hole, scrunching up his face in disgust "ew…yucky" causing Riku to let out a tired chuckle as he too felt it pool around his thigh.

Riku rolled off Sora and wrapped his arms around the brunette's waist pulling the boy to his chest, nuzzling the soft chocolate spikes. Sighing contently Sora snuggled himself up to his boyfriend mewling as the warmth spread throughout his body.

Both boy's eyes began to droop closed, with a small cat like yawn from Sora and a sigh from Riku the two began to drift off to sleep.

Riku then feeling the draft on his naked bum, slowly cracked an eye open and stretched out his foot to grab onto a blanket next to the cookies, swiftly tossing it to his side to where he reached out and threw the soft fuzzy blanket across the two of them.

Nodding contently he nuzzled back into the soft patch of spikes, inhaling the familiar scent of his lover mingling with the stench of sex and sweat.

Finally both boys were fast asleep relishing in the long missed afternoon naps. All seemed calm across the kindergarten class room, all that could be heard was the soft breathing of all the chibi children, the crinkling of the mats as a few of them shifted in their sleep and the pleasant slumbering mewls heard from a certain spiky haired teenager.

Off in the corner of the classroom a medium sized cat timer hung on the wall. Its tail mechanically swished from side to side, its belly dimly illuminating the big red letters 'NAP TIME'. The hands of the timer, gently ticking as it counted down the last few seconds of the set nap time.

With a gentle click the last second on the timer ended, sending the cat into a frenzy of 'meows' and singing, awakening the small children annoyingly. All the children began to sit up and pout at the meowing clock sans three small friends. The awakened children began to circle around the high placed cat and were beginning to yell and throw things at it.

As the little kids began to make a loud fuss, a small spiky blonde was awakened; his big innocent blue eyes scanned around the room and saw all the angry kids. His eyes widened and began to fill with tears from the confusion. Hearing their precious friend cry both Leon and Sephiroth sprung awake, turning their heads wildly trying to find Cloud, only to find him sobbing and pouting at his mat, they softly petted his wild spikes and sent death glares to the horde of children.

Leon and Sephiroth turned to each other and nodded solemnly scampering off to get their swords; they quickly returned and grasped their wooden weapons tightly. They both set off in a run towards the clock side stepping all the other toddlers, when they reached the center of them Leon went down on one knee and balanced his sword out to his side at shoulder length looking over to Sephiroth with pleading eyes.

Nodding Sephiroth swiftly jumped on the blade and used it as leverage to jump high into the air, once in position he sliced the cat with his sword and gently landed on the floor, looking up to see the cat break open and give off one last dying 'meow'.

As a few springs came popping out of the cat, the group of kids of children began to cheer at the two 'heroes' who were now sitting down next to Cloud petting him softly.

Back in the small fort a familiar brunette stirred in his sleep, giving off a loud yawn that filled the room, only to mumble against Riku's chest "mew…Riku…make the loudness go bye bye."

Each and every child's ears perked up at the sound from the fort, they all cautiously walked over and huddled around the entrance of the small castle. Every pair of eyes was staring at the naked couple intently, noticing Riku's bum sticking out from under the fuzzy blanket.

From the small crowd Cloud appeared in the front and slowly knelt in front of Sora's face, poking the brunette's cheek roughly. "Sowa…."

The brunette just scrunched up his face and pouted at the chest in front of him, slowly cracking an eye open and turning over to see Cloud staring back at him with big innocent eyes.

Slowly Sora's memories came flooding back and his eyes were now as big as Cloud's, Sora quickly shot up from the matt and grabbed the blanket to cover himself up. He quickly jerked away from Riku causing him to land face and stomach first into the mat mumbling incoherently, leaving the throng of kids to stare at his butt.

With another squeak from Sora he flung a pair of jeans at Riku to both cover and wake him. "Hmm…What's going on Sora?" Riku's sleepy face quickly snapped into one of complete shock as he saw the group of innocent twinkling eyes. With a groan he got to his feet and quickly turned his back to the kids and pulled on his jeans grumbling and switching death glares from Sora to the little kids.

Sora quickly pulled his pants on blushing and cursing softly as they bagged a lot more than usual, then giggling as his pants looked a bit tight on Riku. After both boys had finished locating and putting on their shirts and shoes, they shuffled nervously out of the fort trying to avoid the intent stares.

As both boys tried to make up an excuse, they only ended up sputtering "um…hi guys…w-we were just…um…p-playing a game…yea that's it, a game". Each little kid closed their eyes and gave off a huge smile screaming in unison "KAWAI!"

Both boys just blushed a darker shade and scratched the back of their heads, turning shyly to look at the exit again. At that moment both boys noticed the cat timer. "What the!? Who killed the clock?" To this little Sephiroth stepped in front of the two larger boys and crossed his arms across his chest. "I did…..It was hurting Cloud……got a problem with that?" he scowled sending a few death glares at the two. Sora sighed softly, while Riku just stuttered "n-no but…I guess we'll have to pay for it" with a small smirk Sephiroth just flipped his hair and turned around "my father can cover any expenses that wretched clock may need".

After taking each and every child to the bathroom the couple sat all the kids in the small tables for a quick macaroni art project while they waited for their parents. Both teenage boys just leaned against the counter smiling down at all the little concentrated faces and adorable art in front of them.

Throughout Destiny Island the sound of the school bell echoed, everyone in the kindergarten classroom just pouted at the ceiling as the room reverberated from the ring. A soft "nu" escaped from both Sora and Cloud as they began to hear the sounds of parents right outside of the door. Riku slowly ran his fingers through his lover's spikes and walked over to open the door.

The classroom quickly emptied as all the kids ran outside to hug their parents, Riku slowly walked back to Sora slipping his hand into Sora's and interlacing their fingers, tugging him along out the door. The couple walked past all the kids and their parents as, they smiled and kissed each other, Sora's lower lip drooped twice as much as he seemed left out and unloved by the kids. With a soft giggle from Selphie all the kids turned and attacked the couple with a massive group hug.

Sora's pout instantly returned to his trade mark smile and giggle, hugging back all the kids. Sora quickly scanned the crowd around him and counted down "ready? 5….4…3...2...1..." at that moment the little children including Riku and Sora screamed out "KAWAI!" the small group including the parents erupted in giggles.

After saying all their farewells, Sora and Riku walked the opposite way of all the parents, as Sora slipped his hand into Riku's, the small Rikku screamed out to Selphie, struggling to jump from her mother's hold, grasping air as she tried to grab the couple in the distance. "Selphie…Looky!!"

The small brunette girl who was walking away hand in hand with her mother slowly stopped and turned to look at the scene before her.

The background slowly melted into a portrait covered in blood red roses, the scene slightly fogging as Riku slowly turned Sora to look at him caressing his cheek softly, slowly leaning in with hooded eyes. A small blush tinted Sora's cheeks as he inched slowly to Riku, at the exact moment when their lips were to touch, Selphie's mom slowly turned around and saw the colored background and romantic scene. Selphie and her mother's eyes grew twice their size, and tears began to brim on them as the couple shared an innocent sweet kiss.

A crunch was heard from the two girls as their hands grasped each other's hand harder, before both screamed "KAWAI!" as the couple broke their kiss they turned their heads just in time to see a column of smoke ascending into the air as Selphie and her mom sped over to them.

Both boys' eyes grew to the size of plates. They began to run off, Sora almost tripping but being held onto by Riku's hand they began to gain speed. But as Riku turned back to look the two girls were catching up "HURRY UP SORA!"

"R-Riku slow down my legs are chafing without my boxers…….OUR BOXERS!!"

Back in the classroom the small fort seemed to give off a smile as inside him, two pairs of boxers dangled from its paopu and heart chains.

_(Cloud's ending)_

A small blonde Cloud stood transfixed in front of the towering fort; his small eyes seemed lost in the haze of his imagination.

Two familiar heads peeked in from the exit, questioning the seemingly empty classroom "…Cloud?"

The two spotted their blonde friend in front of the fort, cautiously walking over to Cloud and one standing on each of his sides poking the Blonde's head and stomach both asking in unison again "Cloud?"

"Mmm?" replied the small child, slowly peeling his eyes away from the fort with a quick blink.

To this Sephiroth answered in an angry tone "What's wrong now?" Slowly the blonde shook his spiky head.

"….I…..I just wanted to know…..If I would ever be able to….." here the small boy pouted and looked at the floor "…play that game…that they were playing…" his big mako eyes slowly filling with tears.

Sephiroth and Leon both placed their hands on the blonde's shoulder quickly looking to the other and giving a quick nod before leaning forward to press their lips to the blonde's soft cheek.

"You will…. someday Cloud" offered Leon. "…Yea…" was all Sephiroth could manage.

A deep red blush began blossoming on Cloud's big pouty cheeks, his pout quickly turned to smile as he gently interlaced both of his hands with the other boys' "…Otay…"

A small blush stained the two other boys' cheeks as they slowly nudged the blonde toward the door.

With a soft sigh the little blonde allowed himself to be dragged out the door, quickly looking back to catch a last glimpse of the happy fort, the cookies and the cat timer, before whispering softly "….let's go home…"

_**OWARI!**_

Yay it's finally done hope you enjoyed, thankies for reading. Please comment and or review –puppy eyes- me will love you more than I did yesterday if you do….otay well bye peoples!!

3 Kyuuto


End file.
